1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to spiral staircase assemblies.
2. Background Art
Spiral staircases are a regular features in homes and business. To meet national and/or local building codes, stairs on a spiral staircase assembly typically may not vary in distance from adjacent steps more than ½″ or even ⅜″. Because the specific distance between the top and the bottom of the staircase varies with each project, conventional staircase assemblies are either assembled entirely at the place of manufacture shipped as completely assembled spiral staircase, or entirely assembled from scratch (including welding) at the installation site. Each of these approaches presents its own difficulties in manufacture and installation of spiral staircases that conform to local building codes.